The Six, The Three and The One
by HuntressDiana
Summary: When the Dark gains a foothold back on the the Earth the Six of the Light must gather again to save the World. Jane has suffered greatly at the hands of the Dark, but she is among the Six again now, although she is not far from the Dark's clutches...
1. Intro and stuff

**The Dark is Rising.**

**The six, the three and the one.**

**            By HuntressDiana**

****

This story takes place after 'Silver on the tree'. I have made some alterations to the ending so as to fit it in with my continuation:

John Rolands chooses to remember. 

Bran doesn't join his father but is still the Pendragon and Arthur takes Erias with him on Pridwen.

Merriman leaves them on the mountain but does not make them forget, saying that it is up to them now to ensure that evil does not grow in men's hearts, giving the Dark a foothold to come back into the world.

**Disclaimer;**

These characters or any of the verses you recognise don't belong to me. Any references to previous events are taken from 'the Dark is Rising' sequence by Susan Cooper or I have invented them. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this story. The plot belongs to me. If you want this story anywhere that isn't ff.net please ask.

**Feedback**

If you want more chapters give me feedback!!!! This is my first 'Dark is Rising' fic so be kind. Either email me at dianahunters@yahoo.co.uk or through ff.net. I will try and reply to all of them and if you ask I will let you know when this is updated!!!


	2. Chapter One: The Message

Chapter One; The message.

Jane sat on her bed at home, listlessly flicking through a magazine. Mother called her up the stairs, saying there was a phone call for her. She scrambled of her bed and hurried down the stairs. Covering the mouthpiece with her hand Mother handed it to her.

"It's Merry." Jane's heart leapt. It had been almost a year since any of them had heard from their great uncle. Not since he had left them on top of a mountain in Wales with Bran and Will. Jane smiled softly to herself as the picture of those two came into her head. Bran the Pendragon, a white haired, pale skinned Welsh boy with a soft accent who had saved her from the Anfanc of the bearded lake. She shuddered at the memory, but the memory of Will's kind face soon cast it aside. Will was an Old One, one born to prevent the Dark from taking over the earth. He had brown hair and dark eyes, which easily changed from laughter to stern wisdom. Both the boys were around her age, perhaps a bit older. She lifted the handset to her ear

"Gumerry!" The childish nickname slipped out, for he wasn't really her great uncle, but the oldest of the Old Ones and Will's mentor. He had guided them on their first quest and guarded them on the second and last quests as well. 

"Jane. You must find Will." His voice was oddly clipped as if he was exhausted or in great danger. "I have only this small amount of time in which I can contact you. You must go to Buckinghamshire in the Thames valley. Go to Hunterscombe."

"But…" Jane broke in

"You will have protection don't worry, as one of the six you have always had protection. Find Will and tell him that the Dark is trying to break the circle of signs at the battle of Badon by the Spell of Helm and that the six must be gathered. Everything has been arranged for, our parents think you are visiting an old school friend. The boys will meet you and Will and Paddington to go to Wales." Merriman's voice has risen and sped up all through their one sided conversation. "Jane I must go. Be careful."

Before he could put the phone down Jane cut in fearfully, but her tone brooked no complaints, she could not be put off by empty platitudes, She wanted the truth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Jane, I am merely weak and somewhat weary."

"oh" Jane had never pictured her great uncle being weak. He was always standing behind them, strong and erect. His bristling brows and shock of white hair had always seemed so reassuring to Jane and her brothers. His voice came over the line once more, softer this time

"This is your quest Jane, yours, Bran's and Will's especially but Simon and Barney will have an important part to play. Goodbye."

"Bye," Jane stood by the phone, stunned. She had to go and find Will all by herself and pass on Merriman's grim message. 

Mother came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel, in the tone of one who has reminded many times she asked

"Are you sure you are all packed?"

"Packed?" Jane echoed

"To go and visit Rachel tomorrow? Your father will drop you at the station quite early. The first train to Buckinghamshire leaves at ten past six.

"Mmm." Jane replied non committaly.

"Just go and check then," Jane turned and climbed the stairs. Picking up her bag from under her bed, deep in thought she began to pack.


	3. Chapter Two: The Meeting

**Chapter two: The Meeting.**

Jane stepped off the train and looked around the small village station. Nobody else had got off. Suddenly she realised that apart from this village she had no idea where Will lived

She looked around nervously, she had felt uneasy all journey, with a tingle between her shoulder blades, as if someone had been watching her, the feeling didn't ease now. She glanced over her shoulder, looking in vain for someone, but no one was there. The station master left his little office and came up to her

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yes thank you, I'm fine. It's just… do you know where Will Stanton lives?" it was a sensible question she thought to herself, People in a village this small must 

know everyone else in the village.

"Up at the old vicarage you want to go midear." He began to rattle off a long series on instructions, which Jane tried to fasten in her mind. She thanked the man, shouldered her rucksack and headed off up the street.

Will was anxious. There was something in the air that worried at his senses, like a hound at its prey. He had awoken this morning with the frightening yet exciting inexplicable knowledge that he would be needed again as an Old One. Briefly he wondered if he would be reunited with Bran, Jane and the others, he would look forward to seeing them all again. But this was not what agitated him so. It was that he hadn't heard from his master Merriman. The Old One within him was prepared for the conflict between the Light and the Dark, but the fifteen year old wanted the reassurance of having his master behind him. Although in the last great battle with the Dark, the Six; himself, Bran, Pendragon's son, Jane, Merriman, Simon and Barney, with the help of John Rolands, a worker on his Uncle David's farm in Wales, had defeated the Dark, it was not killed, merely put out of time and gravely wounded. When the evil within a few men's hearts grew greater, the Dark would have a foothold back into this world. Will had not expected it to come so soon however, but many more years into the future. He shook his head restlessly and finished dressing. Because Mary was away he had to, as the youngest member of the Stanton family take over her chores. He stepped outside and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, walking over to the shed where the animal feed was kept he struggled to keep the worry to the back of his mind. He strolled over to the rabbit hutch and picked up his favourite; Chelsea. He loved living in this old house. He remembered faintly, from when he was younger the fun times he had playing with the animals when they had converted the old vicarage and it's large gardens into a small farm, with chickens and other small animals. He poured the feed into the hen run and watched the hens fight for the grain. He smiled and looked around as his older sister Barbara called for him to help with tea. With one final glance at the chickens he walked back into the house. 

Jane walked down the main street, past the village green and the church; occasionally she was greeted by a look, or a nod from a passer-by. Eventually, when she was confused and lost in the seemingly endless maze of small side streets and alleys she crossed the road and asked a boy, who looked a couple of years older than her who had just emerged from a small, brightly coloured shop,

"Excuse me. Do you know how to get to the old vicarage?"

"I should think so!" the boy turned and smiled at her quizzically.

"Well the station master did tell me the way," Jane admitted, "but I've got this far and now I'm lost." She stuck out her hand "My name's Jane." The boy shook her hand cheerfully 

"Paul. So tell me, why do you want to visit the old vicarage?" he asked as they began walking

"I'm visiting someone I know that lives there." She said truthfully

"Oh, who's that?" He asked good-naturedly

"Will Stanton." Paul smiled at that

"Why do you want to see Will?"

"I need to pass on a message from a…" she struggled for the right words, "mutual friend."

"Can you give it to one of his brothers?"

"Not really, it's sort of private. Why? Do you know his brothers?" All thorough this conversation they had been walking down long cobbled streets which looked like they had been walked on for hundreds of years.

"Very well. I am his brother. Or rather," he amended, "one of them." 

"Oh," Jane said, feeling rather foolish. Paul saved her from further embarrassment by opening the gate of a large, old house and ushering her through. He led the way up a well-tended path, through a large neat garden and unlocked the wooden front door. He grinned jokingly at Jane as he gestured her to follow him through the hall. He shrugged off his coat as he went. As they passed the stairs he yelled up them

"Will! There's someone here to see you." The cry echoed around the house's stone and timber walls as an answering call came down, resounding just as the first had 

"Coming!" 

A friendly looking woman, Will and Paul's mother Jane supposed, came out of another room.

"Paul don't yell so." She said placidly "Did you get the sausages?"

"Yes," Paul lifted a package from a small table where he'd put it earlier.

"Thank you dear, just put in the kitchen please."

"Okay Mum. See you." He said to Jane. Mrs Stanton put her hand out saying to Jane 

"So you've come to see our Will have you?" Jane shook her hand and, sensing an explanation was needed for who she was and why she was visiting Will now, she launched into the story she had thought up on the train.

"Yes, We met in Wales Mrs Stanton, through a local boy called Bran. My brothers and I grew to be friends with both of them, and as I am on holiday and my parents are visiting friends and said they would be passing near here, I jumped at the opportunity to see how Will was doing. I probably should have called first I know..." Jane was cut off mid apology.

"Not at all my dear." She took Jane's arm and led her into a room filled with chairs, and with a warm fire crackling in the grate. As Paul passed by the doorway, heading towards the stairs she called "Paul! Go and see what is taking Will so long please?" When Jane thought about it, it was obvious that Paul as one of Will's older brothers, remembering that he had said he was the youngest of the family. A sudden thumping sound came into the lounge as Jane sat at Mrs Stanton's command and politely refused a biscuit although gratefully accepting a drink.

Will burst into the room, looking around for the figure he hoped to see, that of a tall man, with white eyebrows and hair, with a strong face and twinkling ice blue eyes. Instead he was greeted with the sight of a girl dressed in jeans and a shirt, with long brown hair and dark eyes,

"Jane!" the shock of seeing her pulled the startled word out of his mouth. She stood too. She was slightly taller than what she remembered, but still with the slight, willowy build he remembered, he hair was down instead of in her usual ponytail. She was still about half a head shorter than him, for he too had grown over the past year.


	4. Chapter Three: Reunited friends

**Chapter three; reunited friends.**

"Will! It's great to see you again." they stood somewhat awkwardly until Mrs Stanton broke in,

"You're welcome to stay to tea dear." She offered, "Where are you staying tonight?"

"Um…" Jane hadn't really thought about it "I think in a hotel somewhere seeings as how Mum and Dad are meeting me at the station tomorrow. I have money." She hastened to assure them. Will slid her a sly glance from the corner of his eye

"I'm heading down to the station tomorrow too, to go and stay with my uncle David again, he lives…" Jane broke in swiftly, before Will could shed doubt on her story

"Yes, I remember in Wales, near the hotel where we were staying when we met through Bran."

"Yes." Will agreed smoothly "that's right. Near Aberdyfi." Mrs Stanton left the two alone, while she went to lay another place at the table for Jane. Later, when she poked her head in again she saw their two heads close together, talking in hushed tones. An air of secrecy was around them, as if they knew something no one else knew. '_A lovely pair' _she thought to herself.

"That is what he told you? Exactly?" Will questioned. Jane nodded

"Exactly. He said that he was weak. I don't know why; he wouldn't tell me. He said he only had a short amount of time to contact me. And he definitely said the spell of Helm." Her head shot up suddenly so she was looking straight into Will's eyes. They were light blue with flecks of gold in the irises. They sometimes held the age old weary look of an Old One that Jane had always found reassuring. That was the look she saw in Will's eyes now, but with something else, worry and something that Jane couldn't quite define.

"What's wrong Will?"

"I don't know, but we must do as Merriman said. We must gather the six."

"The six. That's you, me, Simon, Bran, Barney and Merry, but how are we meant to gather the six if there are only five of us?" Will had no answer to that so Jane continued " Simon and Barney will meet us at Paddington station Merry said, so they're taken care of."

"Just Bran and Merriman then."

"How are we going to get to Wales?" Jane asked practically, "and where are we going to stay?"

"You can probably stay with John Rowlands" Will said, thinking out loud "I'll be staying with Uncle David. Tonight though," he said, changing the subject "you can stay in Mary's room, she's away on a trip to Manchester." Jane thanked Will and they spent the next few hours introducing Jane to the rest of Will's large family who Jane found to be very pleasant and fun. She was sure though, from the looks that Robin, Paul's twin and Paul himself were giving Will that he was going to be teased tonight about her being his girl friend, she laughed inside at the thought, but she didn't disregard it totally, because she did like Will, she liked him a lot. Will's oldest brother Stephen gave her a few funny looks as if he suspected something about Will and her, not in a romantic way, but as if he knew that they were different but couldn't quite put his finger on how.

After tea, they chatted idly, Jane telling Mrs Stanton about her brothers, and Mrs Stanton sympathising with how hard it was to be the only girl, leaning over to ruffle Will's hair as she did so. They talked no more about their quest and both went to bed with a light heart.


	5. Chapter Four: Journey to Wales

**Chapter four; Journey to Wales.**

****

**Dedicated to S_star, Traci Duncan and Alana Lee who have given me such great reviews.**

Barney had changed a great deal from the light blond haired, blue eyed, angelic looking boy he had been last year. His hair had darkened considerably so it was a dirty brown and he had grown and filled out until he was almost as tall as Jane, but far broader, dwarfing her slim frame. Simon was now taller than Will, with a stern but friendly face that could easily burst out in gales of boyish laughter. His hair was as dark as Jane's but his eyes were hazel now, with grey specks.

As they drew near, Jane dropped her bag she had snatched back from Will as they had spotted her brothers, her blush only just dying down. Brothers and sister hugged for a long time as they now spent a great deal of time apart, more than they were used to or liked as Jane was now in her third year at boarding school, Barney only in his first. Simon drew away first and, looking over the other's head he smiled at Will. With a twinkle in his eye he stuck his hand out at the boy he had so resented last year. Will smile, acknowledging the message and the gesture, the two shook warmly before Barney drew away and also shook with Will. 

Over the station intercom crackled a woman's voice

"Early train 10:13 to Aberdyfi." Will picked up his bag and Jane's, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Simon or Barney.

"That's us." Jane said, painfully oblivious to the looks that were passing between her brothers as they walked to the platform and boarded the train.

* I know it isn't long but I promise I will update again soon, just S_Star was moaning at me to get another up. So here you are…*


	6. Chapter Five: Milgwyn arise

**Chapter five: Milgwyn arise.**

****

**Note, thanks to Alana Lee who beta'd this chapter for me.!!!!**

The four strolled down the platform and boarded the train, walking along the compartments they were surprised to see it was very full, at the very end, by the driver's cab they finally found an empty compartment. They promptly dived into this, scattering their bags all over the seats and floor, claiming ownership. Barney pulled a rather squashed bar of fruit and nut from his pocket and offered it around. They all accepted, breaking of a piece and munched contentedly until Jane broke the pleasant silence,

"How did you know to come to the station? Did Merry phone you too?"

"Yeah, through Barney." Simon said, breaking off another slab of chocolate, "Tell them." 

Barney chewed a bit more, then swallowed,

"He sounded quite odd, as if he was in a hurry or being chased by someone or something. He said 'Barnabas, listen carefully, there's only a little time.' Then he told me that Simon and I should leave school for the holiday instead of staying there as we planned," Aside to Will he explained, "Mum and Dad are on an art trip."

"They are." Jane agreed, "The invitation came a couple of days ago. It was one of Mum's old teachers, Miss Hatherton, who wanted who wanted to exhibit some of Mum's paintings, the pastels she did the first time we were in Tresswick. She gave me a message to pass on to you by the way Barney, she asked you to hurry up and send her one of your sketches." Barney blushed and muttered something under his breath as Jane continued, "They think I'm staying with Rachel this holiday –I'm not by the way- so they agreed to go. So here we are, heading back to Wales."

"To see Bran." Will added, they all turned to look at him, the Buckinghamshire boy had remained quiet up 'til now, sitting across the seat from Simon, "I know he'll be glad to see you all again. I've only seen him once since." Since. No one had to wonder what he meant, they all knew. Since the cutting of the mistletoe, the silver on the tree, in the heart of the old country.

"I wonder what the quest will be this time." Jane murmured to herself, but Simon's quick ears heard her quiet voice answered her with the slightly arrogant tone of an older brother, accustomed to looking after his younger siblings.

"We'll see. We'll just wait and see."

They all disembarked at Aberdyfi. As they stood on the small platform they saw a tall, weather-beaten, broad shouldered wove his way through the other people and made his way towards them.

"John!" Will waved at him.

"Aye, boy bach. You've all come back to Wales then. Not for a holiday is it now? Another great battle no doubt. Well," John sighed, he had lost a lot in the last great battle, more then any of them had, "I'll help all I can as you know." Swiftly he straightened again from a weary man, his shoulder's bowed by sorrow, into a tall, powerfully built farm hand and Shepard. "Bran's back at the house, and very eager to see you all. The three of you will be boarding with me, while your friend the dewin here will be staying up at the big house." The children piled into the jeep John had obviously borrowed from Will's uncle David and they set off towards the farm along narrow twisting country roads, sometimes little better than tracks. The three Drews sat in the back quietly, looking out the windows into the rainy gathering night. They all gasped as the car jerked to a halt suddenly, the breath torn out of them by the seatbelts they wore. John cursed savagely in Welsh, which only Will, with his talents as an Old One could understand.

"Diawl! Ystraffaldiach bleiddiau! You see that Master dewin? The milgwyn are abroad again." Will nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I was afraid they would be. That means that their master, the Grey King is awake too." The rest of the journey was spent in near silence, each mulling over what was to happen in their minds.

**(By the way, the Welsh means equivalent of 'Damn! Dratted wolves!")**

**Remember, feedback=chapters….. Do I need to explain any further??**


	7. Chapter Six: The Raven boy

**Chapter Six: the Raven boy.**

**Just apologising here for my horrible Welsh. I've taken it from a dictionary so it is very badly translated and grammatically, well. To put it plainly- it sucks! I apologise to anyone who speaks or is Welsh as I'm sure you are wincing a lot. By the way, if any of my readers do know Welsh and spot any mistakes (and I'm sure there are loads) please do email me at dianahunters@yahoo.co.uk and let me know. They will be corrected as soon as possible. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, please do continue to review me!**

**Merry Christmas and have a great new year!!!!**

They soon arrived at John's small cottage at the end of the road leading up to Will's uncle's farm.

"Well boy bach. You best head up to the house now." Will nodded and bade the Drews goodbye. 

John showed them into the cottage; Jane was given a small cosy room with a small bed, upon which was a knitted quilt, an oak dresser and a cupboard. She placed her bag on the bed and steadily began to unpack her clothes and other belongings. When she had finished and thoroughly explored her little room, she walked out onto the small, carpeted landing. John had told them that he only used the downstairs part of the cottage and the three rooms upstairs, her room, her brothers and one other, a room that had always been locked, had been there from the previous owners of the house. She walked along the landing, passing by the locked door giving it only a passing glance and entered the boys' bedroom. It was not much larger than her own; Simon was going through his suitcase on his bed and Barney was flicking through a well-thumbed copy of Arthurian legends, looking for any stories that might help them in this quest they were currently embroiled in. He was seated on an old, grey camp bed that creaked every time he moved. His case lay at the foot of his bed, open but still neatly packed. Jane settled on the bed next to Simon and absentmindedly picked up an old brown covered leather book, his diary. Swiftly he snatched it back from her and hastily stuffed it into a drawer. She drew her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

"What do you think is going to happen this time?" She asked to the whole room, not really expecting an answer. Barney pushed the hair out of his eyes,

"Will and Bran will do a strange mystical thing which we won't understand, while we help in some way we don't expect. And just when we've given up hope completely Merriman will show up."

Jane laughed out loud and even Simon chuckled. Barney had just summed up their last two adventures. Except Bran hadn't been wit them in Tresswick, that had only been the three Drews, Will and Merriman on the quest for the lost parchment with the code to the writing on the grail. And that rhyme had led them to the Welsh hills and Will with Bran to go to the Lost Land. 

The three talked easily about anything that came to mind. However, the conversation kept turning back to the quest as they all thought over the prophetical rhymes, which were written so clearly in each of their minds, and some with parts that had yet to be fulfilled. Eventually, speech trailed away and they sat in silence, each thinking of something different.

Meanwhile, a very different meeting and reunion was taking place, not of family but of those grown as close as brothers through great dangers and hardship, and that of both with a sacred task, both not completely mortal, unlike the Drews. For Bran was the Pendragon and he did not know yet that, whilst he would not truly grow old, his adopted family and friends would. Will was a true immortal in one sense, he would live forever, but he had not lived since the dawn of time. He was only fifteen years old, the same age as Bran and Jane Drew. Simon was sixteen, while Barney was only twelve but mature for his age. 

Will, after greeting his Aunt Jen and Uncle, ran over to Owen Davies' small home, he had missed Bran up at the big house by a matter of scant minutes. The soft notes of a harp, well tuned, rang out in the cool autumnal air. Mr Davies opened the door at his knock, and greeted him. He too had been caught up in the web of magic and mystery last year, for he had sheltered Bran, son of the high King Arthur and his Queen Guinevere, who along with Bran had been brought out of her time into this one, by a master of the Light; Merriman. Bran had grown up ignorant to his heritage, until his journey, alongside Will to the Lost Land where he had reclaimed the sword made for his father by the King of that land.

Will greeted Davies, but the man waved away his words and said simply,

"He's upstairs." Will nodded, understanding that his return meant two things to the older man, the memory of his time with Gwen, whom, he had loved deeply whilst she had stayed with him. Also hope that Will might help him see his Gwen again. Then a new expression crossed his face, that of understanding and acceptance. 

Will slipped through the doorway as Davies left, muttering something about sheep and John Rowlands. Will ran up the small, narrow stairway until he reached the room where Bran slept. He pushed the door wide open with the flat of his hand. His friend sat on a low stall, slowly running his fingers over the delicate strings of a carved harp. He was wearing his customary dark glasses, hiding his tawny eyes from view. Placing his hand on the harp gently, he stilled the strings. In one smooth movement he took of his protective glasses.

"You took your time to come back ceidwad."

Okay, now click on the little button below and go review me. Pleeaase?????? You'll get a reply if you do, providing you give your email address… Anyway 'ceidwad' means 'watcher' in Welsh. More apologies here for my massacre of the language…


	8. Chapter Seven: Coucil with dyn and dewin

Chapter Seven: Council between dyn and dewin. 

(Man and wizard). Well I promised Tracy…

Will stood awkwardly in the doorway. He pushed his hair out of his eyes again and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

"So you know then."

"Yes. The Brenin Llywd is abroad again."

Will walked into the middle of the small room and sank to the floor.

"I'm worried Bran. Merriman is in trouble somewhere. And for some reason he can't communicate with me. Not even through the mind speech we Old Ones share." Bran made a disgusted face and slowly began picking out a soft, lilting Welsh melody on his harp.

"I miss my father," he said suddenly. Bran's face bore a wistful expression, but Will sat in silence. He sensed Bran wasn't fishing for reassurance, he was just stating a simple fact. Will let his friend remember the parting they made with Arthur, his high father on Pridwen, his great ship, by the midsummer tree, whilst he too remembered the parting, but between himself and his master Merriman. In his previous quests he was never really alone, he knew he could always call on the circle of Old Ones around the world. Now though, with Merriman out of touch and in possible danger, whom could he call? The Lady as too weak, even after the success at the mistletoe. And if Merriman, the strongest of the Old Ones was vulnerable, how could anyone else aid him?

The two sat in silence again, until Owen called to warn Will that he should go back up to the house for his tea. He left only after agreeing with Bran to meet him and the Drews tomorrow. Before entering the farmhouse, he sprinted down to John's home and asked him to pass a message on to the others. Then, feeling more uneasy than he had since the day of his eleventh midwinter birthday, he joined Aunt Jan, Uncle David and Rhys for tea.

I know it's short but there's another one up now as well: a Christmas present to all my faithful readers and reviewers out there. You know who you are… And if you want more you know what you have to do. OK, I'll spell it out really slowly…

**R         E          V         I           E          W                    M                    E          !!!**


	9. Chapter Eight: y mynydd sibrwd

Chapter Eight; y Mynydd Sibrwd.

(The whispering mountain)

Bran climbed the familiar mountains of his home in the Welsh valley. He sat on a convenient rock near Panorama walk where he had agreed to meet the others. He looked over to mynydd sibrwd and sighed. So many adventures and tales lay about this place. It was hard for him to go a day without seeing something that reminded him of hid mother and father. Arthur's seat was on his right, a grey peak in the distance, ringed with mist and clouds. 

Slowly, as he waited for the Drews and Will to arrive, under his breath he chanted the old prophecy. 

"When the Dark comes rising, six shall turn it back,

Three from the circle, three from the track,

Wood, Bronze, Iron, Water, Fire, Stone,

Five shall return and One go alone."

That last line had not yet come to pass, but Bran also did not wonder how he knew that ancient verse because he knew, neither Merriman or Will had ever spoken it clearly in his presence. A line repeated itself once more in his mind, 'Wood, Bronze, Iron, Water, Fire, Stone.' The elements must have significance to each of the Six. Jane would be fire, she was quiet but she had an inner spark. She was the only one who had dared to yell at the strange boy with the white hair and owl's eyes. No one else had in all his life, certainly not someone who had only just met him. Will would be water, strong, powerful and calm. He found it easy to go against tradition and flow his own way. Merriman would be sturdy iron, surviving the years with great strength. Simon would be old bronze, rough on the outside but strong and beautiful on the inside. Used to protecting others. Barney would be the youngest, rowan wood, bright with berries and youth. He would be enduring stone, strong and ornamental in a King's palace. 

The sound of laughing voices distracted him from his deep thoughts. He sat upright and turned around to see Simon and Barney emerge over the crest of the hill. Both wore simple shirts and jeans with sturdy trainers on their feet. Then finally, cheeks flushed from the exertion came Jane and Will. Jane had grown up somewhat and matured, growing into her body. She was no longer the awkward girl he remembered but more graceful. She her hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore a fitted white shirt and snug jeans. Will wore his usual blue shirt and jeans.

Bran stood up to greet them as they drew nearer. 

"Welcome back to Wales." Simon and Barney immediately shook hands with Bran, Will nodded and Jane simply smiled at him. She sank down to sit comfortably on the grass the others soon followed her lead, sensing they were going to have a long talk.

"How are you?" she asked. 

"Fine thank you Jenny. A little lonely at times but that's life here. You?"

"Great thanks. It's good to be back here." She turned to face Will, "Merriman isn't going to be here with us this time is he?"

"No. I'm afraid not. And this time we don't have a parchment or rhyme to guide us either."

"So all we know is that…" Before Barney could finish his sentence Bran and Will both leapt to their feet. Bran held in his hand a large knife, almost a dagger he had drawn from an invisible sheath at his side. He stood, poised, alert, and ready to spring. In a language that had died out on the earth several thousand years ago Will shouted a harsh command. His choirboy voice was twisted in rage. A blue shield, streaked with red leapt up around the five. It was just in time, for in that same second a grey shape leapt from behind another rock and hit the shield. Bran swore in Welsh

"Diawl!" For he had seen what the others had not. A ring of grey shapes circling the protective sphere and the gathering darkness…

('Diawl' means 'devil' or the equivalent of 'damn' and here I will leave you, wondering what is going to happen next. Well, I'll be nice and tell you a little…

No one will be killed but they won't be together at the end of the next chapter, and the Dark have found a horrible way to break the signs… hee hee hee, *evil chuckle* aren't I mean… 

Next chapter should be up by the New Year.


	10. Chapter Nine: Betrayal and Capture

Chapter Nine; Betrayal and capture.

I'm baack!!! Miss me? Anyway a happy new year to you all. Here we go….

WARNING!!! This is not going to be a nice fluffy chapter. This, and probably the next few will be quite dark and involve some violence. However as I don't particularly like violence it will not go above a PG-13…

Jane instinctively shrank back away from the milgwyn then muffled a shriek as another snapped at her from behind. Will was chanting fast, trying to hold back the storm of darkness. Bran held his dagger up to the last beams of sunlight remaining. His voice was hard and proud.

"Turn back, creatures of the Grey King. Unless you want the bite of a blade from Avalon, given to me by my High Father, King Arthur." Some of the masses fell back, but most prowled around the circle. 

Barney looked around, Simon had picked up a stone in each hand and was looking around for a target.

"Will. Can they get in at us?" He shook his head, continuing to chant. "Can we get out?" A sharp nod was their only answer. Simon nodded at Barney and the two boys, closely followed by Jane began assaulting the ring of grey foxes with stones and twigs; whatever they could get their hands on. Bran leant over, where the others couldn't hear him, and spoke in a soft voice to Will.

"We cannot stay here. When dark comes they will overwhelm us. You must freeze them and then we must run." Will nodded again; his strength was already failing from the malice pouring in at him and the effort of keeping the circle of protection up. He rose unsteadily to his feet and shouted a word of command, fingers outstretched to direct the spell. The milgwyn froze and the circle fell. 

"Run!" No one knew who shouted the command and they did start to run. Legs pumping, gasping for breath, they passed through the foxes. 

They were clear of the circle and halfway up the next hill, over which lay the farm and safety when Barney fell. Jane ran back to help him, even as Will turned to shout a warning, he had seen, with his gift, what others could not. Barney stood with Jane's help then as she turned to continue running he grabbed her arm. She half turned once more; before she could fully see him Barney was holding a knife to her throat.

"Stay back Old One unless you want her blood decorating the ground." Will took a step back, he had feared this and cursed himself for not seeing it coming. 

"White Rider." He hissed through his teeth. Bran cursed, for he had grown up under the care of the White Rider, in the form of Blodwen Rowlands, wife of John. They had discovered her treachery last year and the betrayal was still a bitter taste in his mouth.

Barney shimmered and fell, pushed away as the White Rider took her own form. He stood and gasped in horror as he saw Jane's face, a trickle of blood began to seep in to the cotton of her shirt as the knife nicked her skin.

Bran clutched Simon's arm, he was tense as a bow.

"Don't anger her." Then he spoke to the White Rider. "What do you want with Jane?" He received no answer, only a chilling laugh as the rider, still clutching Jane, eyes wide with fright and mouth trembling, turned and disappeared. 

"Jane!" The horrible cry was torn from Barney and Simon's throats as one. Will and Bran too were horrified.

"We cannot stay here," said Bran, tugging at the boys' arms. "We must run. The Milgwyn are coming."

Reluctantly the boys turned and ran.

They entered John's home at a run. Luckily the shepard was still tending the sheep and would not be home within the hour. Simon's face was white with protective fury. He had looked after Jane ever since she had been born, protecting her from bullies and boys who expressed an interest in her in the last few tears, whether she wanted his protection or not. 

"What happened there?" He demanded. 

Will answered wearily,

"The White Rider took over Barney's body. They have found a way to break the circle and the belt of signs; the blood of an ancient and wise Old One and that of one of the Six, who is somehow linked to the Old One. They can use the spell of Helm with those ingredients, but they are taking a big risk. It has never been tried before."

Bran turned, face grim.

"They think they have two in one. Jane is the Lady's messenger and far more vulnerable than the Lady herself or say Merriman. My guess is they have somehow detained him."

Barney sat on the floor, head in his hands.

"It is not your fault Barney." Will said gently, "She could have taken any of us. But you were closest." 

Barney raised his head, tears streaked down his face,

"Where is Jane then?"

"I don't know." Will stood to look out the window, the Milgwyn were out of sight, "But we'll find her soon."

Jane herself lay in a dark room, her shirt was dirtied and torn and she had a long cut on her cheek. She was scared, but she tried not to show it as the White Rider approached her again.

Sorry, I know I'm horrible, but you'll have the next chapter as soon as I get some good reviews….


	11. Chapter Ten: Wild laughter

Chapter Ten: Wild laughter.

Okay thanks Sarah, honestly you really are flattering. Thanks so much for the great praise. But there's really no need for all the virtual bowing. I'm glad you found it funny. This chapter is for all my great reviewers, keep 'em coming!

Warning! Pay attention to the age rating on this one, although personally I don't feel it's a PG 13 I've got that up because it might be. This chapter involves a character getting rather introverted and going slightly nutty. You have been warned…

Simon frantically paced the small room. It was two days now since Jane had been taken by the Dark. They had tried every thing to get her back, to find her wherever she was. So far their search had been fruitless. Will hadn't slept since they had watched Jane disappear in the arms of the White Rider. Simon couldn't even blame him for anything. He was doing all he could, and he was killing himself doing it. Barney was blaming himself, Simon could tell.

Bran and Will then burst into the silent room. Barney was sitting on his bed, arms locked tightly around his knees. In his hand he held a by now very tattered photograph of his sister. Simon was staring out the window at the lashing rain. He didn't seem to notice that the rain was actually coming into the room and soaking his shirt. Silently Bran closed the window, snapping Simon out of his trance.

"We know where she is." He said grimly. The quiet statement made everyone's ears prick up, even Will's who also knew. "Now we must get her out."

"She's in a large barn the next valley over." Will said. His face was weary and haggard. As Bran had explained to them while Will worked, scrying took a lot of concentration and energy from the caster. And Will had scryed the whole of Wales with the quartz Bran had given him from the hills. "They're waiting for the full moon." His voice was quiet and clipped. Strangely he reminded Barney of Merriman, when he had telephoned Barney. He had the same unwilling despair in his voice.  

"That's tomorrow night." Added Bran. 

"They needed a place near to all four natural elements." Will rubbed his eyes; they were smarting bitterly, "This barn is next to a river, near an old forge, which'll pass for fire in a pinch, is on farmland and is near the Grey King's stronghold."

Jane was thrown back into her cell again, after having questions fired at her for the last hour. To her everything was fading into a grey blur; the result of not eating she supposed. Any spoken word became a meaningless noise as it reached her ears. Jane hadn't eaten for two days and drunk very little. The constant worry and fear were slowly wearing her down. Her cell was cold with only a thin blanket for a bed.

She had been hit again. The thing questioning her hadn't believed her when she said she didn't know anything about what they were questioning her on. He had lashed out at her when she said that. As she reflected now she though it would probably have been wise for her to have kept her mouth shut and had not added that 'even if I did I wouldn't tell you!' Then to have tried to run when he spat in her face also probably wasn't a good idea.

Gingerly she touched her ribs and winced. They were sore and tender and when she lifted her shirt to see the damage she winced again. Her right side was a mass of purple bruising. With a sigh she dropped her shirt again and sat with her back firmly against the wall.

Why hadn't Will, Simon, Bran and Barney come to rescue her? Surely they could have found her by now. A nagging little voice stirred up in her brain.

_"Maybe they don't care." _She shook that thought out of her head

"They care." She spoke aloud to reassure herself. "They must care."

"_Why haven't they come to find you then? Why have they left you here in this prison, getting hit by these creatures?"_

"They will rescue me." Jane said more forcibly. "They will rescue me," She said again, as if repeating could make her believe it. She stood once more and began pacing the cell

"Maybe this is why prisoners in solitary confinement go insane," she thought wildly "they start hearing voices." She let out a quiet peal of laughter, high and shrill, then threw herself at the wall and stared pounding on it wildly, trying to find a crack to break the wall down with. Her captors at the door smiled and listened as she grew weary and fell to the floor, they laughed with glee at the state her hands must be in. They grinned at each other as her laughter faded into body shaking sobs and she cried herself to sleep.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Blood rituals

****

Chapter Ten; Blood rituals.

Age rating really important here. Blood will be spilt and violence will occur. Apologies for the delay, but I'm having a really bad time at the moment, and am also not that well so that interferes with my writing. I will continue though, it may just take little time.

Thank you to every one who has been so understanding, 

Huntress Diana

Will and Bran crept up to the dark barn, slowly, they turned and waved to Simon and Barney, Jane's brothers, who swiftly came up. It was the night of the full moon. Their rescue attempts had come to nothing and this would be their last chance before the belt of Signs, and Jane would be lost. 

Jane herself was close to death, she slipped in and out of consciousness. Her ribs showed through her skin and she was covered in small cuts and bruises, some inflicted upon her, others self-inflicted. Her checks were marked with silent tears as the White Rider, still wearing the face of the one she had known as Blodwen Rowlands described in great detail the ceremony she was about to undergo. She was a shadow of her former self, usually brown with sun with neat hair, her skin was almost transparent and her hair was ruffled and clumps of it lay about the room; evidence of the pain she had suffered here in her small prison. Her usually meek nature now was silent, she never screamed. Her throat was still hoarse from when she had uttered her last scream, some twelve hours ago. She couldn't tell whether it was day or night; her window had been blocked up. But now a brush was being roughly dragged through her hair, her shirt was pulled off and a new garment took its place. Dully she looked down at herself. She was now wearing a long tunic that reached her knees, her torn and stained jeans and shirt lay in a corner.

The White Rider came into her prison once more, and she did not even flinch when a harsh blow landed on her back and a hard grip on her upper arm dragged her into a standing position. Her hands were roughly manacled together and she followed her captors from her cell for the first time since she had arrived a week ago.

The boys reached the barn a few minutes later, and entered through the small window, which led to the cells. As they pushed open the door at the end o the long corridor Simon cursed, Jane had gone. 

"They have started the ritual." Will looked at the ceiling, "Up there." Together, they all ran for the stairs and, silent in rubber soled shoes, they hurried to save Jane. They found themselves in a large room, bare except for a series of white lines painted on the floor. Hooded figures stood against the opposite wall as the four hid behind a stack of boxes. Barney gasped as he saw a limp figure lying in the centre of the room. The whole room was blanched of colour, the only darkness in the room, being the brown of Jane's hair. She lay in the floor, hands and feet bound loosely by chains. A figure stepped over her limp form and smashed the back of their hand into her face. Both Will and Simon started forwards, only to be stopped by Bran and Barney before they could take another step, her head snapped to the side, a red handprint showing on her hollow cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and alighted on Will's face. 

Her mouth moved slightly, forming a few words, 

"Will?"

He nodded and mouthed back

"We're here to rescue you." A spark of hope flared in her otherwise dull eyes. It soon faded as the White Rider leant over her once more, pulling her up by the shirt, and brandishing a wicked, three-bladed knife.

****

Hee hee hee, cliff hanger. I'm evil. Review me and I'll try to update ASAP.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Silent screamings

Chapter twelve; Silent screaming.

Oh my god! I cannot believe this has twelve chapters already! Wow! You know the sitch right? I write, you read, you then review me! Well I've done number one, so the rest are up to you. But again; THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ABOUT LITTLE BUNNIES HOPPING AROUND IN SPRING. It is not going to be nice. 

Pay attention to the rating!!!! I will not be sued by people who have nightmares because they did not pay attention to my big warning. You have been warned…

I better add another one of these though;

Disclaimer; I own nothing. Nada. None. Nil. Naught. Need I go on listing 'N' words? Only the plot is mine. If you want to take this and put it somewhere, fine. Just let me know first okay? I will have no objections promise. Just take it all. Nothing is to be left out and no editing without my permission.

As the tri-bladed knife descended towards her, Jane opened her mouth to scream, but found that her throat was so dry no sound would come out. For the first time she struggled in her chains. 

The sight of Jane being attacked was too much now for the boys to stay in hiding. Will stood, arm outstretched and sent a wave of power into the minds of the hooded figures. They all collapsed, shrieking in pain. One however didn't. The White Rider swayed slightly but continued to push the dagger towards Jane. Barney slammed into her, stopping the knife going into her heart. Instead it sank deeply into her stomach. This time Jane did scream. Simon fell to his knees by her side and pulled off his shirt, pressing it tightly around the wounds. 

"Get her out of these chains!" He screamed at Bran who stood, staring at the dark puddle that was spreading around her. He grabbed a dagger from one of the fainting men and reversed it, hitting at the one padlock with the hilt. The weak padlock twisted under his determined efforts and then finally gave when he kicked it with his shoe. He unwrapped the chains from the hooks in the floor and from around Jane's wrists and feet. He glanced up at her face anxiously; Simon's shirt was red with blood. Jane's free hands were clutching at the dagger, eyes wide with shock and pain. Will too spared a glance from his shield, protecting them. She had lost a lot of blood. 

"Bran! Where are the Signs?" The White Rider laughed shakily from where Barney had trapped him on the floor.

"Somewhere you'll never find them Old One." Barney kicked them in the side roughly, silencing them.

"We have to go." Will said, the Dark was beginning to fight back at his command. Simon helped his sister to her feet and helped her walk slowly. She still seemed numb, unsure of what was going on, but tried to walk as fast as possible. Every step tore her wound a little further. Bran ran to help them, still looking around for the signs. Barney soon followed. Will was the last to leave, his strength waning even more as the men around him struggled to rise. The White Rider did manage to stand however, and as Will's attention was diverted, she cried out a harsh word in no language known to Men. All the boys found themselves flying through the air. Simon hit the nearest wall hard and felt the breath being pushed out of his lungs by the power of the impact. He looked up, dazed and bruised, to see Jane back in the hands of the White Rider.

"No!" He screamed, Jane stood very still, a bloodied dagger at her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear and Simon could see a thin line of blood begin trickling down her white throat. She struggled to stand up straight as more blood flowed down her legs from the stab wound in her abdomen. She was loosing far more blood than she could afford to. She was now visibly swaying on her feet as she tried to stop herself from falling on the floor. 

Simon saw Bran's white head rise from the floor next to him and say something under his breath in Welsh. Simon didn't need to know a word of the language to understand that that was one of the vilest curses Bran knew. Barney was across the room, and, having recovered first, was creeping up behind the White Rider. Will had his hands full keeping the other members of the Dark out of the fight. He sat against a wall; eyes screwed tightly shut and face beaded with sweat.

Simon stood abruptly and yelled at the woman holding his sister captive.

"Let her go!" Bran realised why the older boy was putting himself in more danger and joined him in an effort to let Barney get to the pair in the middle of the room unnoticed. Will was keeping the others silent, even though the ones behind the mistress of the Dark waved and pointed to the approaching small boy. Barney halted a metre behind the pair, as Jane's eyes slowly closed in defeat. Her eyes snapped open suddenly as she felt a weight slam into her and then a hand pulling her away from the White Rider. She was suddenly free and stumbled away into Simon's waiting embrace. He immediately, watched warily by Barney led his sister away to the waiting jeep outside with John Rowlands inside, ready to take them back to the farm. Bran helped the Old One up and supported his exhausted friend as they left the old barn. 

A horrible cry came from the building behind them, one of fear, despair and deepest hatred. They clambered into the back of the car, and found Jane lying on the main seat, a white bandage wrapped tightly around her wounds and a gauze pad pressed to her neck. She was slowly drinking hot soup out of a thermos and her face was slowly returning to its usual colour. She smiled weakly up at the two boys, having one hand held tightly by her two brothers that was the most she could do. 

On an impulse Will leaned down and hugged her then sat back on his heels next to Bran as the big vehicle began rolling down the steep track.

"We did it." He whispered, "We did it, and you're safe now Jane. You're safe here." She smiled as her eyes flickered shut, her throat still sore she simply smiled and mouthed up at the low ceiling.

"I know."

I am really sorry for the delay in updating this, but I felt that this was a crucial chapter and had to be done right. Let me know if I did it right by reviewing me!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Reunion

**Chapter Thirteen; Reunion.**

****

**I know I've been horrible about updating on this story. But here is the next chapter, thanks to Silvestria who reminded me I still had more stories left to tell.**

Barney finished tying the bandage around Jane's wound, helped by Simon supporting her shoulders. The thermos stood beside her on the seat after her brothers had helped her to swallow some. Her stomach had furiously objected to the food and she had been forced to stop after only a few mouthfuls. But even that little amount had been enough to moisten her mouth and throat.

John drove like a madman down the narrow road back to the farm, as if all the riders of the Dark were following them.

They reached the shepard's cottage and John leant into the back and plucked Jane from the boys' grasp as easily as if she had been a newborn lamb in Spring. She did not stir from her sleep. but lay still and limp in the farm hand's arms. He walked steadily inot the small house, the rest trailing behind him.

"You stay down here." He instructed. "I'll finish dressing the wound." 

Simon tried to object but he was silenced by a sharp look from the older man. 

John came down from the stares fifteen minutes later to find the four boys spread across his living room. All of them wore the same anxious expressions, which only darkened when they saw his own worried face.

"She hasn't worken up yet. We'll have to get her to a hospital, and the nearest is a good two hours away. We must leave now."

Each sat in the car, silent and often glancing over at Jane's pale face as the landrover passed along the narrow roads and through small villages and hamlets. Each replayed the horrible scene that had taken place under an hour before over and over in their mind, while John, who had been left outside, could only imagine what had passed in that barn to leave Jane in this state and the rest so shaken.

Simon glanced over the back of the front seat to look at the still, white face of his younger sister. He had always thought her weak and slightly silly before their first quest for the grail, and, he realised, those thoughts still clouded his vision now. She had changed over the years, from a girl who looked up to him as a wise older brother and had shadowed him everywhere, into another girl who was strong in her own right. He looked over her carefully, noticing for the first time the bruises covering her bare forearms. His nails dug into his palms as he saw fingermarks clearly standing out on her too translucent skin. 

The only colour around her was the darkness of her hair. Her skin was so white it seemed to leech the colour from her surroundings as well.

Barney sat on the seat beside her, half watching Jane and half looking out of the window. He felt a stange wariness creeping over him, as if he was waiting for the climax to a film. The Dark wasn't finished with his sister yet, he was sure.

Will and Bran huddled in the back, casting worried glances at all the Drews, but especially Jane. 

"They didn't get enough." Will said, certainty ringing in his voice.

"Where do they have the signs though?" Bran asked, looking worriedly at his friend.

Will's round, usually pleasant face was drawn. The shields he had raised at the ritual in the barn had pulled his strength right out of him. Bran lowered his voice so Barney, sitting inf ront of him, could not hear his words.

"Are you going to last?" 

Grim faced, Will replied

"I'm going to have to. They took a lot of blood from her. Not enough for their purpose, but enough for some rather nasty spells, not quite enough to fully bind her to them though, but enough to suggest certain things to her mind. But we will be watching Jane carefully now, and guarding her too." He spoke in the same hushed tone as the welsh boy. "How far is it to the hosptal now?"

Bran looked out of the misted up window, they had just passed another small town.

"Ten minutes I'd say. Not long."

"Good." Will's face was set, deep in thought and shadow.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Blood

**Chapter Fourteen, Blood.**

John pulled into the nearest parking spot to the large white doors leading into the hospital. Barney and Smion ran into the reception and pounded on the bell there until someone arrived. They led two nurses, pulling a gurney out within the minute. As John explained how Jane had been attacked by some youths, the medics laid her on the trolley and quickly took her vital signs. The hospital staff had all been put on full alert and an operating room was being readied. Doctors rushed towards them, looking like demons in overalls and masks. They were ordered to sit down and be patient in the waiting room. It was all up to the doctors now.

It was a prolonged wait that seemed to them all to be far longer than reality. None of them could remain still for long. Simon kept bounding to his feet and hastening over to the door in case he could see what was going on in there. Bran went to the single, aged vending machine and bought them all drinks and crisps, which soon lay forgotten on the small table, alongside old magazines, mainly of cookery and golfing. 

Then a doctor, still in his stained green scrubs, emerged from the swinging dorrs. As they started towards him eagerly, he held up a hand to ward off the anticipated flood of questions.

"Her condition is stable. But she needs blood urgently. Are any of you related to her?" Simon and Barney took another step forward, each raising their hand slightly. 

The doctor pulled off his mask and cap, revealing blond hair, turning white around the edges and thinning on top. He looked Barney over and dismissed him at once, but not unkindly.

"You are too young and too small, boy." With an understanding smile he turned to Simon. "Do you know your blood group young man?"

"Yes sir. 'O'." 

The doctor nodded, pleased.

"That is good. You match your sister. Are anymore of you group 'O'?" John shook his head regretfully, but Will and Bran both raised their hands.

"Excellent. Excellent. If you would all mind coming with me, we can take some of each of your blood, and give it to the young lady in there. After testing it for safety of course." He hastened to add when he saw John's face.

Simon flinched slightly when he saw the needle, but steeled himself and held an arm out that only shook a little. Bran and Will too submitted to the needle, although both winced more openly than the elder boy when they felt the needle piercing thier skin.

After a couple of pints of their blood had been taken, their arms were bandaged up and they were sent back to John and Barney in the waiting room. They sat in there for the next twenty minutes, although to each the time seemed to crawl by, and it felt like twice as long. 

They were finally permitted into Jane's small room and all the waiting became worth it. 

Jane was sitting upright in her bed, the pink hospital gown she wore fell loosely over her body and made her look like a child. Her hair was pulled back, away from her face in a simple plait, fastened with ribbon at the end. Someone had obviously tried to make the room more welcoming, a pot of plastic flowers sat on the bedside table. They were hideous, ugly things, coated with dust until their original colours were so muted it was near to impossible to discern what they were meant to be. The walls were covered in paper that must have originally been bright green, but now had faded to a more attractive mint colour. The bedclothes were plenty, a white sheet, neatly folded and creased at the top was covered by three or more blankets in varying hues. The room stank of antisceptic, a horrible smell that put Barney's hackles up. It was so cloyingly thick that even if you breathed through your mouth you could taste it.

As they entered, Jane pushed away a tray of food that had been lying on her lap. She had been toying with it previously, it was a bowl of soup, thick with vegetable and chunks of meat. She had torn the roll that accompanied it in half and scattered the crumbs across the tray in an attempt to make it seem like she had eaten more than she actually had.

John pushed it firmly back onto her lap and put the spoon into her hand.

"You eat all of that, lass. Lord knows you need a bit more flesh on those bones of yours."

She sighed and began to pick through it once more, obviously unwilling but doing as she was told.

Simon and Barney took up their rightful stations, one on each side of her bed. Her elder brother rested a hand on her shoulder for a second and tried not to show his hurt as she flinched slightly, then forced herself to relax. Barney was no where near so controlled. As soon as he was able, he embraced her as fiercely as he dared. Her arm came loosely around his neck. Simon joined in then, his arms circling both of them as they stood there silent. Jane embraced him too, but distantly. Neither of them seemed to notice, but Bran and Will, standing at the foot of the bed did. They saw only too clearly the pained expressions flickering across her face as she was squeezed too tightly. But Will would have almost have preferred the pain on her features than the horrible blackness that settled there afterwards. When she caught their gazes resting upon her, she tried to smile, but it was a broken attempt and she blinked hard, before burying her face in the curve of Simon's shoulder. 

As she was released however, her dinner sliding, forgotten, from her lap, to be caught by John, Will was shocked by the emptiness he saw deep in her eyes.

**Well, angsty, wasn't it? I know I am taking a while to continue this but I have a bit of writer's block. I won't give up though; I know where this is going, only I'm not sure how to get there...**

**Anyway Silvestra will never let me give it up anyway!**

**HuntressDiana**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The One

**Chapter Fifteen; The One.**

When everyone was more composed and had taken a seat around Jane's bed, Bran and Will exchanged glances, they had to ask these questions but it wasn't going to be easy. Jane shifted awkwardly in her bed, trying to get comfortable. She knew what was coming next and she was also a bit embarrassed to be seen, by Will, in this very thin nightshirt. 

Bran, sensing her curling into herself, burst out with the question.

"What happened in there?" She visibly tensed, "I'm sorry Jenny, but we need to know." She softened slightly at the use of his pet name for her, Will noticed, and he continued on, in a calm voice,

"Do they have the signs?" 

"I didn't see them." Her voice was horribly flat. "But I didn't see much. They kept me in a cell most of the time."

"So..."

"No!" Simon cut him off, mid sentence. "Not tonight. We're staying here tonight Jane." He turned to his sister, and took her hand. "Barney and I will be in here, the others just out in the corridor."

"You think they will come back for me." Silence greeted her words. "Don't you?" No one answered, but she saw the answer in the swift looks they gave each other. But she wanted to hear them admit it, to see the words forming on their lips. "Don't you!" Her voice rose in pitch until it was more of a scream.

Will stepped forward, skirting around Simon and took her hand from him.

"We do Jane. And we'll be here to protect you."

"You're not enough. Look what happened last time. I wasn't protected then."

"I've got something for you." He reached into his pocket and drew out a bracelet. It was a beautiful work of art, crafted silver and copper. She took it gingerly from his hands and held it up, close to her face. It sparked, from the inside it seemed, with a soft light. It was plain, except for one part that was broader than the rest. Engraved deep into the metal there was a series of runes and designs. The only one Jane recognised was the mandala, the one of the signs. Although she looked closely, it seemed that each rune and design was only represented once. The bracelet was old, she could feel the weight of the years that this had weathered pressing down on it. But the burden was not oppressive, instead it was comforting, like an old person who told you as a child that everything would be okay, and, with a child's innocence, you believed them with all your heart. While they were there, nothing bad or wrong could happen to you. It was the same sort of feelings she felt around Merriman, and to a degree, Will.

The Old One took it from her unresisting hand and gently clasped it around her wrist, through no mechanism she could see. The band of silver seemed to shift until it fitted her wrist like a second skin. She touched it, and was aware of a gentle heat radiating from it. Jane felt like it was examining her, sending tentacles of itself through her body, testing her to see if she was worthy of wearing it. She had a horrible feeling that she wouldn't like the consequences if it judged her unworthy. But it seemed to settle down, and loose some if its radiance and warmth. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and felt will beside her do the same thing. 

She looked up and met his clear eyes and knew he had feared her death as well, not only when she was captured, but now, at the hands of the bracelet.

"Thank you Will."

"This is the One. It will give you some greater protection when you are in great need, what more it does I can't say."

"Can't or wont?" Barney asked shrewdly.

"Can't. The One is unpredictable, but when it had taken to a person it will protect them, with all its strength."

Jane smiled suddenly; she caught Will's hand as he moved away and kept him by her. She wanted him near now, for her protection and for her emotions sake. They were running haywire, she felt like she was about to cry, but instead she smiled. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew that Will would never let anything bad happen to her.  

_'Again.'__ That horrible voice in the back of her mind added. She quashed it, feeling butterflies rising in her stomach as Will squeezed her hand comfortingly and didn't let go. He moved closer to her and stood by the bed.___

"Sleep Jane." His voice was rough, but soft and she felt herself nod, as she did as he commanded. His firm, reassuring hand was the last thing she felt before she slipped into oblivion.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Silent Speech

**Chapter Sixteen; Silent Speech.******

**Jane's recovery seems very swift, especially from a wound so deep and wide, but there is more to this than meets the eye…**

****

Jane was allowed the leave the hospital a few days later. The stitches in her wound had come out, although she couldn't stretch or do any exercise and she had to wear a bandage. The doctor wanted to keep her in for another two days but she was so anxious to leave, they thought she would be calmer and so heal better at home. They had no medical reason to restrain her, but she was given several medicines to take. John was entrusted with the chore of changing her bandage and administering the pills she needed. She was to be kept calm and relaxed, any sudden movements could rip the stab wound open again.  The rest had exchanged worried glances at that. How were they meant to keep Jane calm while they were searching for the signs and trying to keep her away from the hands of the Dark? 

"Our first priority is to protect Jane." Bran said softly, out of her hearing. "The Dark will want her back."

"We also need the Signs. The Dark riders will not be able to use them or wear them because they are bound to the Light. To the Six. Only by breaking them can the Dark re-forge the chains and bend their power to their will."

"Let us get her home first, shall we? Before we start fretting over that."

Jane was silent for a great deal of the journey back to the farm. She sat on the seat, arms folded protectively over her abdomen and stared out the window, her jaw set.

Will, sitting beside her, touched her shoulder gently and she jumped in surprise.

"How are you feeling Jane?" He asked

"As well as can be expected I suppose, it hurts to walk and if I move too much."

Her fingers strayed to the bracelet around her wrist, touching it gently.

"What happened?" Her voice was so faint only Will, leaning in close, could hear it.

"Pardon?"

"What happened?" She repeated. "What took you so long to come and save me?"

"It was hard to get in." Bran said in his thick welsh accent, it always became more pronounced when he was angry or anxious. "We tried every day."

"They took me and put me into a room." She was still staring out the window, absently tracing the patterns on the bracelet. "It was so dark and cold. They gave me water that night, and left me there. They hit me after that. And while they hit me, they laughed. They kicked me over and over, until I could barely breathe, then I must have fainted.

"When I woke up, I was back in the cell and the White Rider was there. She asked me all sorts of questions I didn't know the answers to. Then she hit me again." She paused for a moment, then continued, her voice hard.

"I heard voices then, asking me why you weren't there to save me. Telling me that you didn't care about me. You know what?" She turned to face them abruptly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I could tell them to go away, but I couldn't help but wonder how much of what they were saying was the truth. They were right and I can't forget that.

"None of you were there when I needed you. Neither was Merry though. And he promised none of us would get hurt by the Dark. He promised we would be safe. He lied."

She held back the flow of tears that threatened to spill over, biting her lip. Will was the one sitting next to her and, a bit awkwardly, he reached an arm out and circled her shoulders.

"We tried Jane. We spent days trying to find you. And when we found you we tried to rescue you so many times."

"They did at that, fach." John's voice came from the front. "They came back everyday exhausted. Especially Will there, who searched all day and then found you late at night. Magic that was."

But Will wasn't listening, Jane felt his arm go slack across her shoulders. 

He had felt Merriman's presence on the edge of his awareness, drifting in and out of his consciousness. He called out to him in the silent mind speech that the Old Ones alone can hear and speak.

_"Merriman?"__ When he received no answer, he tried again, more forcefully. _"Merriman!"____

"He can't hear you." A soft voice came from his side. "There's no need to shout."

The other occupants of the car froze.

"Who can't hear?" Barney asked, confused. Will hushed him with a glance and then spoke again in his mind.

_"You can hear me?"_

"Of course I can!" She looked up at him, puzzled, the tears vanishing from her eyes slightly. 

Everyone in the car was now staring at Jane, with the exception of John, but his eyes kept flicking up to the rear view mirror.

"What is going on?" Simon said forcefully, utterly confused. He wasn't sure he liked the fact that Will seemed to be able to communicate privately with his sister.

"I'm answering Will." She said, bemused, as if it was obvious.

"But he didn't say anything!" Barney burst out!

"He is! He was calling out for Merriman."

Will turned pale. Something had happened to Jane, so that she could hear his silent speech.

"I was." He said slowly, "But not aloud."

**There is a reason for Jane's speedy recovery, you've been a hint of it now, and more will be revealed in later chapters. And I hope I won't be so lax in updating this story in future.**

**HuntressDiana**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Lady

**Chapter Seventeen; The Lady.**

Jane sat in her little room in the top of John Rowland's cottage, alone. Although her brothers had offered to sit with her until she fell asleep, Jane had said she would prefer to be alone to think. 

She had changed out of the gown the hospital had given her into her own jeans and a shirt. The gown was balled up like a rag and thrown into the far corner of the room. 

She was sitting on the windowsill, so her feet rested on the cold clay tiles outside, on the roof. She craned her head backwards and stared up at the stars. Before she could delve too deeply into her melancholy thoughts, a hand fell onto the back of her neck. Her heart fluttered in panic, they were back to claim her again. And no one would come to save her this time.

But the hand was soft and gentle on her skin, so she turned to see who stood behind her. It was Will's Lady, an Old One like him.

Jane was filled with the same sort of awe that she had felt the last time the two of them had been alone together, by the Bearded Lake, all those years ago. But Jane was older now, and stronger in herself, and recently, more cynical as well.

She inclined her head to the Lady and clambered back into the room slowly, one hand resting on her stomach.

"Hello Jane."

"My Lady." She sank down onto the bed, as the Lady took a chair by the bed's side.

"I am sorry for what you had to go through." She spoke gently, as if Jane were some sort of a frightened animal. "We were not permitted to help find or rescue you, by the High Magic. The stakes are very high in this now Jane, You must understand that."

Jane's voice, when she replied, was tight with emotion, her words clipped and sharp.

"All I understand is that I was starved, tortured and stabbed. And I was only saved at the last minute, when your precious signs were in danger. And all you say is 'sorry?' " Her tone was incredulous and her gaze was piercing as she looked at the Lady.

"You do not see things the way we do." The Lady explained. "We only see the end. Sacrifices have to be made to achieve that end."

Jane stood, muffling a cry of pain as the movement tore at the newly healed edges of the stab wounds.

"That is all I am to you? A sacrifice?" Her voice and eyes showed her fury.

"No, you are much more than that. We all know that you especially are vital in this battle against the Dark. We did all we could to help you, all we were allowed to do. We could help heal you as soon as one of the Six touched you, but it was almost too late. Have you not wondered how you managed to survive such a horrible wound, and walk so soon after it?"

Jane laughed harshly,

"Well, I was more concerned with getting out of there alive, and I didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth either."

Jane stared out the window, only now seeing a figure sitting on the low stone wall, facing the cottage. Restlessly, it pushed back a heavy fringe off its forehead and turned its head to stare at her window. For a horrible moment, she thought it was the someone from the Dark again but then, as the moon emerged from behind the clouds, she recognised him as Will.

"You judge him too harshly Little One."

"Excuse me?" Jane turned to face the Lady again.

"He was worried sick about you. None of them slept or ate well, if at all, over the time you were captured. The Old One down there is still just a boy, and he is as confused as you are. He feels it is his fault that you were taken and so he spent most of his energy finding you and then rescuing you.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed how worn and tired he looks."

Jane nodded

"I had noticed."

"Now he watches over you, when he should be sleeping, to make sure you are safe. And he is not sure why he is so happy that you are safe and why he wants to protect you so much.

"He likes you very much Jane, more perhaps than either Merriman or your older brother Simon would like."

Before Jane could reply, the Lady stood from her chair and came across to face her.

"Be brave Jane. He needs you as well." She bent slightly at the waist and kissed the girl on the cheek.

Her outline began to fade as the large pink ring glowed. Slowly, the circle of light surrounding her lessened and vanished.

Jane turned back to the window and stared down at Will. He looked up, perhaps sensing her gaze.

"He likes me?" she whispered to herself. A shy smile crept across her mouth as she withdrew from the window.

"I like you too Will Stanton."

**Finally I have explained how Jane survived that wound, and also there is the fluff people were asking me for.**

**I hope you enjoyed it,**

**HuntressDiana**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Feelings

**Chapter eighteen, Feelings.******

****

Slowly Jane pulled on her trainers and socks. The whole house was asleep, except for herself, and Will outside. She left her room, gently shutting the door behind her. She crept down the stairs, freezing when one creaked beneath her foot. But no one stirred and she continued her secret walk through the cottage.

Will sat outside on a low stone wall, bordering a field. The rough stones pressed into the back of his legs, even through his thick jeans. The Welsh night was chilly and a brisk wind flowed from behind him. Shivering a little, he pulled his collar up around his neck, attempting to stave off the cold. 

He took in a deep, cleansing breath and, turning his gaze back up to Jane's window, saw the light was still on. This was a more obvious aspect of his title of 'Watchman'. During his few years as a member of the Six and as an Old One, he had been given so many titles; 'Last born', 'Sign Seeker' and now 'Watchman'. How many more titles was he going to collect?

Jane had been awake only a little while ago, hers was the only light still on, casting a faint rectangle of light onto the grass nearby. It was light enough outside, the moon was still bright and cast all Will's surroundings into shadow.

He heard her come down the path towards him. As he recognised her, Will slipped off the wall and took a few steps forward to greet her.

"Jane." 

"Will. You couldn't sleep either?"

"Not easily." She came up to him and he saw that a weary smile graced her face. She carried on past him, and slowly pulled herself up onto the wall. Will watched anxiously and only when she was seated, did he join her.

"Why are you sitting out here then?" She asked.

He shrugged 

"Keep a watch out for the Dark." The real reason hung unsaid in the air between them '_Watching over you.'_

"How can I hear you when the others can't?" She asked suddenly

"I don't know." He sighed. "It's been worrying me. I can only think that it is because I gave you blood at the hospital." He rolled up his sleeve and showed her the plaster at the crook of his elbow.

"Thank you." She said awkwardly. "I'm sorry for the way I let off in the car earlier."

"That's okay." He reassured her, wishing he could do more. "You had every right to do that, and you made some good points as well." He laughed at himself ruefully. "And there I go, making it sound like we were having a debate."

"I know what you mean."

They sat in silence for a little while, until Jane spoke again.

"Will… who is the Lady? I mean really."

"She is one of the first of the Old Ones and the most powerful."

"Is that all you know about her?" She pressed him. "Not her name? Or her age?"

Will thought hard. 

"No. I have never been told her name and I've only ever heard her called 'the lady' or 'Madam'. Why do you ask?"

"She was here a few minutes ago. She said some confusing things."

Will's smile grew/

"Did she say anything about Merriman?"

"Only that he is fine and tired. He went to rest after the cutting of the mistletoe at the Midsummer tree. He is in Avalon. When the Dark came back he used up most of his strength to hold the majority of them back until the gateway was closed to them. And now he will come to us soon."

Will's smile faded slightly, and was replaced with an expression of worry.

"How did you know all that?"

Jane too looked a little shaken.

"I don't know. Maybe it is another effect of the blood?"

"My blood shouldn't do that to an ordinary person." He said, confused.

"Most of the time I am ordinary," she reminded him. "But I am also one of the Six. Maybe that is why."

"Possibly. You said Merriman was returning soon, we'll ask him then."

He noticed Jane yawning, and then stifled a yawn himself. 

"Come on. We both need sleep." He jumped off the wall and took her hand to aid her in her descent.

To his joy she didn't release his hand as they walked back to the house. Will was also staying at John's cottage now.

Bran, who had been watching from his window smiled proudly and said in Welsh.

"The pair of you took your time, didn't you now? At last you're beginning to understand each other.

And he left Jane and Will to their privacy, standing on the doorstep, closing the curtains behind him.

**Sorry once more for a slow update, and have a Merry Christmas!**

****

**HuntressDiana**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Lady of Caer Badon

**Chapter Nineteen; The Lady of Caer Badon.**

****

"Where are they?" Simon asked, a little angrily. "What could possibly be taking them so long?"

Barney came down the stairs, shaking his head, obviously amused with something. 

"They are both out to the world."

"In that case we'd better eat now boys." John said, handing the bowls of porridge out to them. "Will and Jane can eat together later, when they wake up."

Simon scowled tightly at that.

"How can they still be asleep?" Barney asked between mouthfuls.

"Will was certainly up until the early hours of the morning," Bran said as he entered the cottage, taking off his muddy boots.

"Oh? And why was that?" John asked.

"He was outside until after midnight." The welsh boy said, helping himself to a bowl of porridge. 

"Doesn't your Da feed you?" John said, laughingly.

"He does." Bran protested. "but when you've been outside for hours herding sheep and greasing axles, you get hungry."

John held up his hands. 

"I wasn't disputing that, lad."

Bran grunted and continued to eat.

"How is Jane then?" he enquired after a while.

"Asleep still." Simon said. "She seems calmer and… better than she was yesterday anyway."

"She would be." Bran muttered under his breath, so low that Barney, who was sitting next to him only just caught what he had said. "Any ideas on the telepathy she's got going on with Will?" He continued.

Barney shook his head. 

"No more than yesterday. A combination of Will's blood and the power from the bracelet he gave her."

"The One." Bran finished.

"I was thinking," John's voice was soft and lilting, "of the old legend of the Lady of Caer Badon."

The boys looked at him curiously and so John related a shortened version of the tale.

"She was a pretty lass, called Juna. She lived in England, down in the south but she travelled the entire country, helping others and so on. No one rightly knew where she came from, or how old she was. One year she came to Wales and fell in love with a man at Caer Badon. For a while she settled there, bearing him a boy and girl. But her husband was killed when the children had only just grown into adults. She stayed long enough for them to have a home and then she left.

But she gave a ring to the boy and a bracelet to the girl and told them that they would protect them and in times of need, and across great distances they would be able to speak to each other." He paused slightly. "What happened to them and to her, I can't rightly say, they faded out of the legend there. But it was the bracelet and the speaking to each other that made me think of that old legend."

"What did she look like?" Bran asked cautiously.

"Neither Old nor Young, she was supposed to be one of the undying, and her power lay in a large pink ring she wore on her finger."

He stopped there, as Jane came down the stairs, wrapped tightly in a light blue towelling robe, the bracelet sparkling on her wrist. Will followed closely behind her, doing up the last few buttons on his shirt. He nodded to all of them and told Jane to sit down, while he brought their breakfast over.

He put it down in front of her, gave her a spoon and then sat beside her.

"What time is it?" He asked, as a way of diverting all the stares and the pointed looks from Bran that were coming their way. 

"Ten o'clock." Bran answered, after a silence. "So, did you both sleep well last night?"

Will looked up, wondering if Bran knew about his and Jane's conversation last night. The blond boy winked at him and Will answered politely, keeping his eyes fixed upon Bran's. His gaze flickered over towards Simon, Barney and Jane who were talking in soft voices.

"Outside." He hissed and casually, leaving his bowl by the sink, the two strolled outside. 

"She was watching, you know." Bran said abruptly, as soon as the door shut behind them.

"Who?"

"Jane. She was watching us as we walked out. She's a sharp one alright."

"I know." Will sighed, brushing his hair from his forehead. He wasn't sure he wanted to be discussing this with Bran.

The welsh boy leant against the fence, gently stroking the head of Pen, David Jones' he looked at Will frankly, with eyes older than his years, He didn't want to be the first one to speak, but he knew that Will wasn't particularly open about his emotions, preferring to keep them quiet inside himself. Bran had never met his family, but Will had spoken of them before, with deep affection and love colouring his voice. But when Will felt about Jane was different, Bran thought, he was becoming almost as protective of Jane as Simon and Barney were. The fair boy smirked at the comparison.

"What?" Will asked, catching sight of the smirk.

"I was just thinking that you're not going to be very popular with Simon for a while."

"Why?"

"You know how much both of them protect Jane. I'm guessing, dewin or not, he's going to be watching the pair of you very carefully. You've not been as discrete or as secretive as you think you have."

Will dropped his head, suddenly aware that his every move over the past days had been scrutinised and analysed by the brothers. Bran rested a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"If it is any consolation," he said, "I think Barney likes you."

Will let out a small laugh.

"It isn't Barney I am worried about." He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared up at the sky, shivering slight in the cold. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked.

"It was for me, ever since last time, back at the Tree. I noticed that you always took a little more care with her. You always walked just in front of her or behind her, helping her over stiles and so on."

Will blushed, but Bran continues on mercilessly.

"And then you carried her bag out of the car and kept holding doors open for her."

"So did you!" Will protested.

"Yeah, but I don't look at her like this." He pulled an exaggerated lovelorn expression. Will punched his arm lightly.

"I do not!" He retorted.

"You do! When you think she's not looking you stare at her. And she does the same at you when she thinks no one sees. It is amazing really, as soon as you look away, she looks at you and as soon as she looks away, you look at her."

Will's face grew brighter.

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Bran asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "She does like you Will, I'm pretty sure she is as confused as you are."

"How've you become so wise all of a sudden?" Will asked jokingly

"I've always been this way." The blond boy laughed, "You just never noticed." 

Will joined him in laughter, both in relief and amusement.

John, looking out of the window smiled as he saw them acting like the boys they were. Perhaps because he was the only adult in close contact with the children, he could see how much they had matured. A bit too much, too fast, in his opinion. If another could observe them, without seeing their youthful bodies they would probably estimate their ages in the mid twenties. He sighed as his finished washing the dishes, Jane had offered to help but her brothers had instantly refused, and jumped up to do it themselves. Jane had smiled and thanked him, and them, then left the table to go upstairs and finish dressing.

Suddenly Simon and Barney sagged slightly, their smiles dimmed and they were two worried children again. 

"You don't have to put on a show for her," the man said softly. "I think she might prefer it if you were worried, showing you care, like."

The bys looked up at him, tired expressions of their faces.

"You're doing well though, taking care of her." He hastened to reassure them.

Simon sighed, glancing out the window at Bran and Will who were talking earnestly and occasionally looking up at the house.

"Do you think Will likes Jane?" he asked suddenly.

John sat down again, his large hand dwarfing the mug he held.

"I know he does." He said lightly. "And he likes you and Barney here as well, just because he acts a little distant at times…"

Simon interrupted him.

"That isn't what I meant." He resumed his seat as well. 

"I know, Maybe you should ask him yourself, bach. But Simon," he stopped the boy as he made to stand up and go and ask Will right away. "would it really be so bad if he did like her in that way?"

Simon shrugged.

"I don't know… I like him well enough, but for him to be my sister's boyfriend?" his face was a mixture of awkwardness, dismay and grudging approval. 

"Simon," he said kindly. "The lass is old enough to make up her own mind. Let her decide."


	21. Chapter Twenty: Return to the Darkness

**Chapter Twenty; Return to the Darkness.**

"So what happens now?" Jane asked when they were all sitting around the kitchen table once more.

"You said Merriman was on his way?" Will asked her. She simply nodded and he continued, "Well, the Signs must be found as quickly as possible and we can't wait for Merriman, as we don't know when he is going to arrive."

"They must have them hereabouts." Bran said. "They were going to use them…" he trailed off, and finished delicately, "at the barn."

"I didn't see them." Jane answered brusquely "but I wasn't allowed to see much,"

"Should we search back there then?" Barney asked.

"It is the logical place to start." Simon agreed, "But perhaps Jane shouldn't come. She should stay here and rest…"

He was cut off by his sister.

"I am coming as well."

"But…"

John effectively stopped the brewing argument by standing up

"It looks like I shall be coming with you then. Let me just tell your uncle where we are going, Will bach." The man strode up to the larger house, leaving them to get ready. The children didn't see his face twisting in dismay and uncertainty though. He blamed himself for Jane's injury; the Drews were staying with him and he felt responsible for them. He vowed that they wouldn't be going anywhere else without him this holiday. They were only children after all, although now he was beginning to wonder. They all acted so old, easily debating things which he had problems conceiving. No, he supposed they weren't children anymore.

They watched him leave the house and then Simon began to speak again

"Jane, I'm not sure you should come with us. Are you up to it?"

"I need to go." She said firmly.

"Besides," Will said, earning a glare from Simon before he could continue speaking. "She will be safer coming with us then if we left her here on her own."

"And she has the bracelet." Bran added

Simon scowled in annoyance; he was clearly in the minority here. He turned to Barney for support. The younger boy had been watching the discussion with interest and he said gently.

"He is right. But it is up to Jane really. She must make her own decisions." He shot a pointed look at Simon, who flushed lightly.

"Fine!" He said roughly. Jane smiled at him, she knew he only wanted to protect her, although it did get a little annoying at times, she didn't really mind.

John came back into the kitchen to see them all still sitting at the table,

"There is one thing that I must ask you before you go anywhere. Like it or not, I am in charge of you all and I can't let you go anywhere where you might get hurt. We've had one narrow escape already." He nodded at Jane. "And I don't want another."

Will looked grave as he thought

"The Dark should have fled the place. Spilt blood of the six is dangerous to them; powerful but dangerous. I will know if they are there as we get near though. I think the worst thing we will find there is a warestone which either I or Bran can dilute its power enough for us to escape."

"I don't think there will be anyone there." Jane said slowly.

"How would you know?" Barney asked. "You said you were kept downstairs all the time."

"I was," She shrugged. "It's just a feeling."

Will looked at her searchingly

"Very well then," John broke in, "Let's be on our way then."

They climbed into his jeep, a brown blanket spread over the back seat.

As they drew nearer the barn, both Jane and Will were straining with all their senses for any signs of the Dark's presence.

Jane could almost feel the emptiness of the barn in her mind. A hole yawned in her consciousness and she felt herself being drawn towards it.

A hand, roughly grasping her shoulder and shaking her slightly, pulled herself back from the brink.

Her eyes snapped open and saw her brother in front of her, his face twisted in worry.

"Simon?"

"Jane!" he exclaimed in relief, "we've been calling you for the last five minutes."

Jane blinked a couple of times, clearing her vision. The inside of the jeep slowly came into focus.

"What was it Jane?" Will sounded worried.

"I don't know. I was trying to see if the Dark were in there and then I felt a... I don't know how to explain it…" she gave up in frustration.

"Try." Will said in the gentle voice of an Old One, not a teenage boy.

"It was like a hole in my mind." She struggled to explain. "There was nothing there. No light and at the same time, no Dark. Except for the hole… it was completely empty."

John and Will exchanged a quick glance

"Jane, I don't think you should come in with us if it affected you this way."

Her face was set in a stubborn frown, but she didn't bother arguing with them, instead she simply opened the door on her side of the car and walked out, heading towards the barn.

The boys all scrambled out of the car at once, following her towards the building. John sat in the car for a moment more, thinking. He was just a man, nothing special, like these five, and he didn't like being involved in these magickal things. He was out of his depth here, and still he followed the children in.

Jane stepped through the large doorway only a few steps before the others. She stopped almost at once, and Simon, mistaking her hesitation for fear or pain, quickly looped an arm around her waist, taking some of her weight for her. She smiled at him, and then moved aside so the rest could enter. The barn itself wasn't an unpleasant place, but their perception of it was clouded by the fear and panic they had felt on that night, when Jane had been stabbed. Although there were few windows, they could all see clearly. Bran's eyes swept the interior as he walked towards the middle of the floor.

"There's no one here." He said with a remarkable certainty. Will joined him there and said awkwardly,

"I guess we should begin searching for the signs then. We should go in pairs, and if you see anything, shout. We'll all come running."

They split up into pairs, Bran going to the other rooms with Simon, Will and Barney exploring the main floor, and Jane and John climbing up into the higher level, which formed a hayloft.

He gave her a half smile as he moved to one end of the loft, leaving her the choice of whether to join him, or to go her own way. A soft smile came across her face, he understood that she didn't want to be protected all the time. She already felt like a liability. She perched on the edge of the loft, her feet swinging in the open air.

She remembered sitting like this when she was younger, always feeling safe, because her mother and father were there, within call, and Simon was there with her, Barney was down on the ground, sulking because he was too young to climb up the ladder. She had been very young then, exhilarated by the possible danger, as she walked along the edge of the floor, teetering sometimes, and then giggling with glee as she regained her balance. She hadn't fallen then, but now…

Jane was already in motion before she had finished that thought, as quietly as a whisper moving to the ladder and hurrying down it. She could hear Barney calling out to Will quite close by as she slipped past them, pausing a little at the door, thinking back to their conversation a couple of night ago, and then, suddenly she moved on once more.

John methodically moved from one end of the hayloft to the other, moving bales of hay to see if anything was concealed beneath them. He had only seen the Signs a couple of times, on the way to the Tree, but those pictures were burned onto his memory, the six circles quartered by crosses, all burning with some inner fire. He glanced up when he heard Will's voice urging Barney to push something with him, he heard the scrape of wood along the floor and then, looking down resumed his work. Suddenly, something registered in his mind, he was nearly at the end of the loft and Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"Jane!" He called at once, and the only reply he received was Barney and Will's appearance up the ladder. He turned to face them as the other two boys clattered into the main room.

"She's gone."

She stood outside the door, staring at it from the opposite side for once. It had been tricky getting past Bran and Simon, as she didn't know where they would be and they had almost spotted her, but she was here now, that was all that mattered.

She opened the door and stepped in, leaving the door open behind her. A figure sat in the corner, watching her. A smile crept across their face.

"So, you've returned."

"Yes."

She had fallen.

**So many apologies from me for not updating sooner! I have neglected this for far too long. I've been writing this chapter by chapter, and after the last one, I wasn't quite sure where I wanted this to go. Now, I do have more of an idea, so I promise I'll do by best to update more often!**

**What did you think of it?**

**HuntressDiana**


	22. Chapter 21: The Signs of the Light

**Chapter Twenty One; The Signs of the Light.**

"What?" Barney exclaimed. "What do you mean Jane's gone? Where is she?"

Will half slid, half fell down the ladder and closed his eyes for a moment, reaching out with his power. Then he felt it, just as Jane had described it, a large nothingness, but in that nothingness, there was a spark of life. It sparked for a second, flaring briefly before being dimmed by the Dark that surrounded it.

He cursed as he opened his eyes. John raised an eyebrow at his language, but said nothing.

"This was a trap!" He turned on his heel and ran towards some stairs, calling for Bran and Simon as he did so. Barney and John immediately raced after him.

The other two joined them in their race towards the cellar, Will calling a brief explanation back to them.

"They've been suggesting to Jane to come here- the One may protect her for a while but not for long…"

Both Will and Bran shuddered as they passed the threshold of the stairs, feeling the Dark like rankness on their skin. Will only paused for a second at a division of the corridor, swerving to the left almost at once, as he felt the One call him to Jane's side. It pulsed more urgently now.

They rounded a corner and he slammed into an obstacle.

"What is it?" Simon barked impatiently.

"A barrier. They know we're here and they're trying to keep us out."

"Well. Can you get us through?"

Will nodded, "Give me a moment and I should be able to."

He threw his mind at the obstruction, trying to find a weakness. There were none. So he turned his mind to finding the spells that made up the barrier, and then dissolving them. He struggled for what seemed like an eternity, before suddenly finding the burden lessening. Drawing out of the web of spells for an instant he saw, and felt Bran laying a palm on the barrier, lending his strength. Slowly, one by one the others joined the fight. Will felt the sturdy reliability of John, the fresh young energy of Barney and the strong unyielding power of Simon for second, before using their gift and throwing their combined might at the barrier keeping them from Jane. It held, before finally bending and diffusing.

"Come on." Will called as he broke into another run. "They'll know that we're coming for sure now."

As they entered a large space Will stopped once more, causing another pile up. This time the cause wasn't a barrier, but the sight that lay before them. Jane stood in the centre of the room, a white robed figure leaning against the wall in front of her, eyes locked on the girl. But strangest of all, Jane was reaching forward, as though searching for something in the thin air. Her arm fully extended, and straining, and yet there was nothing there.

"What's she doing?" Bran whispered.

Will wasn't able to answer; he was as bewildered as the rest. A dry, gloating voice was the one to speak instead and John was not able to prevent a pained expression sliding across his features as the White Rider spoke.

"She is finding the Signs for us. They were bound in the dimension of the High Magic, out of reach unless both the Light and the Dark are assembled to release them." Her tone changed from one of triumph to one of mockery. "Why, did your Master not tell you that Watchman? Where is he?"

"As if you don't know." Will's voice was cold. "You trapped him for a while. But he is coming. Merriman will be with the Light again soon."

Jane struggled against the compulsion but there were two sides warring within her. One had the voice of the White Rider, urging her to find the Signs and then hand them to the Dark. The other's voice was a mingling of the Six, Barney's piping tones mixing with John Rowland's comforting rumbling, Bran's lilting accent, Simon's impatient, sometime harsh quality, Will's soft, comforting assured voice. Her own was also in that mixture, but even as she felt the power of the Signs, the One pulsed on her wrist and three other voices joined the encouragement. Gumerry's voice, laden with power, in contrast the voice of the Lady was softer, but her dulcet accent was no less laced with power. Jane had never heard the third and final voice before, but with it came a rush of certainty and suddenly her body was her own again. The One, in a brief second, spoke to her of what she must do, with the voices of all those who had borne the powerful bracelet before her. She nodded, aware that the bracelet had a form of sentience as she felt its approval run through her.

Feeling surer of herself than she had in weeks, Jane stretched out her hand once more, and touched the circle of the Signs. Slowly, drawing it towards her, she pulled it from the land of the High Magic into the world.

The White Rider's eyes glowed with excitement, stepping closer towards Jane. The others' eyes darkened, fearing that Jane would hand the Signs over to their enemy.

"Give me the Circle!"

Jane's eyes looked from the Signs, straight into the eyes of her tormentor.

"No." She stepped back, towards the rest of the Six.

"What?" The Rider hissed, seeing that her spell over the girl was broken, but not knowing how.

"She refused, Rider." A deep voice spoke, "The Signs were not made for the Dark, they are in the hands of the Light and you have no more power over the Six. By blood was your bond to her made, and now, by my blood I break it."

Merriman Lyon, Merlion, stepped from the shadows beside Jane, accompanied by the Lady. His left hand bled, and a ceremonial dagger lay in his other hand. With an expression of disgust he threw the knife to the floor between him and the Rider and laid his right hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Begone!" He commanded and with a horrible shriek, the Rider of the dark fled.

He then turned to the Six and said in a tone of great pride.

"Well done my Children, well done indeed."

And then, Jane, in a strangely serene voice, said the only thing that could be said.

"Welcome back Gumerry."

* * *

_**It is always this way with this fic; it takes me ages to start off the chapter, but the second half just flows. I'm awful to keep you waiting, but I am now very happy with the chapter. So Merriman has returned, the Signs are in the hands of the Light, and we are past the half way mark of this story.**_

_**Thanks to all those people who have stuck with me even when it takes me ages to update! Please do review and let me know what you think.**_

_**HuntressDiana**_


End file.
